dancing_with_beautiful_ghostsfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor MacDowell
|Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = *What was your first incident of magic and how old were you? **When the memory bubbles to the surface of his mind, Connor laughs. It's loud and deep and several moments long, but not unhinged. "Oh, man, my sister was so mad," he giggles, "I was a little boy. I think I was five. My sister was either about to start Hogwarts or in her first year... I don't remember. But we were in a get-together with the rest of our family, and we were going against our cousins individually to see who could dominate juggling first. Just circus family things, you know? And, well, by that time she had been trying really hard for years now, but it was something that didn't click. So once she got it, of course, nobody was paying attention. By the time someone heard her screaming to see what she was doing, in my surprise and jealousy, I turned the balls into our dog Bagel's poop. It was what I was looking at so she wouldn't see me cry," he grins broadly. "I don't think I ever laughed as hard as I did that day... but I also don't think I ever felt as bad as I did." *How do you want to be remembered by the people around you? **"Wow, um... I never really thought about it. I guess I just... don't really like thinking about death," Connor had been spinning in the stool up until that point out of boredom, but when he began thinking about his ideal answer, all movement ceased. After a couple minutes, he clears his throat. "I think... I think I want to be remembered as the boy who treated people with kindness. It's cliché, I know, I know, but... how would you like to be remembered? If I have to go, I want to go at peace, knowing I did my best to make people feel good, happy, and human." *Were you close with your family growing up? If not-why? **"Oh, come on, definitely! I come from a fairly big family, but we're still pretty close. Yeah, biologically it's me mam, dad, older sister, and twin, but emotionally, I've got... a lotta aunts and uncles. I guess that's the best part of being in a traveling circus. All the people I get to meet and be with! They're fun and crack jokes and love magic, and... dunno, it's helped me understand a lot of things that maybe normal people don't have the opportunity to really learn or be capable of understanding until much later, so... it's very advantageous, too." *What would you say to your younger self and what would they think of you? **"Oh, jeez, guys, you're going all out, huh?" Connor chuckles. He rubs the nape of his neck uncertainly. "I mean, I guess I'd tell little me to treat people with kindness. That's pretty important, right? I think they'd be ok with what we've become, but... I mean, I'm just 11. Not that old. Give it some time." *Who/what was the biggest influence growing up? Why? **"Do you mean personally? Because my family has been really important. They taught me everything I know. But then... I guess my sister is a pretty big one. My older one, Siobhan. She's kind and smart, and - don't tell her I said any of this, I'll just deny it - really talented. She keeps me on my toes, you know? I wanna be just as good as her, so she makes me work twice as hard. She really makes me be a better person," he smiles slightly. "But, beyond that, I mean, of course, the icons... Freddie Mercury, Harry Styles, Stevie Nicks, David Bowie... yeah, they're all old, but I'll be damned if I didn't grow up listening to their music. They shaped the way I see things." *When was the last time you cried? **"Just the other week. My family's dog Bagel died." *How do you treat the people around you? **"I believe in treating people with kindness. It doesn't matter if they treat me the same way or not. Every day when we wake up, we have a choice to make, and I choose kindness. I choose love. I choose to be happy, to treat people like humans, to be the kind of person I want to be." *What do you think it means to be human? **"Humans and beings aren't the same," Connor points out. "Humans? Genetics. Beings? Feeling." *Who or what is your ‘kryptonite’? **"My family will always be my kryptonite. I love them. I'd do anything for them. Or, well, anything that won't get us killed or hurt, because what good would that do?" That's crap. Physical hurt is ok for him. Emotional hurt is not. *What can usually be found in your fridge? **"There's a lot of veggies, actually... I like them meself. But there's a lot of protein. To be fair, it's me mam that keeps it full enough to feed the mass that's our family, so of course it'll be healthy and all." *What’s your education history? Do you enjoy learning and the way Hogwarts is taught? **"I was taught everything I know by my family. Reading, writing, how to control my magic... I know a couple spells, but not too much. They want me to get an education at Hogwarts in the week, and at that new squib place during the weekends or summat... just to balance it out. I don't see why it's necessary," Connor pauses and rolls his eyes. "Ok. Maybe I can see why." |Handedness = Left |Favorite Drink = Strawberry Milk |Wand = |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = Peppermint Straws |Boggart = |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Unknown |Relationship Status = Too Young |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = On Top Of The World, by Imagine Dragons |Gif 3 = Callan2.gif |Gif 3 Size = 450px }} Category:Connor MacDowell Category:Aeneous